


I Know What Makes You Explode

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Brett, Gay, Gay Sex, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Brett, submissive Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Liam is stressed and Brett is trying to handle Liam the best way he knows how, with his body.Based on 6x12 when Brett asks Liam what will it take to make him explode. If you haven't seen any of season 6b, then spoilers!





	I Know What Makes You Explode

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Teen Wolf or it's characters.

Liam was getting fed up with Brett. He knew that he wanted his help, but he was so stressed. Between Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia leaving for college, to becoming captain, to Hayden leaving, Liam’s mind was spinning more than usual. This did not help his I.E.D, and it definitely did not help his werewolf instincts. He asked Brett for help, but he was being a dick.

“Liam, it’s fine. Brett is jus -” Mason began as he got lost staring at Brett who was wiping sweat away from the bottom of his shirt revealing his amazing 8 pack. 

“Snap out of it, Mason! Stop staring.” Liam said.

“I’m sorry, but look at him. His hot face and the 8 pack. Like I said, it takes a lot for the human body to have an 8 pack.” Mason said.

“Oh look, it’s your  _ boyfriend _ Corey!” Liam said.

“Oh, right.” Mason said going towards Corey. 

Liam looked at Brett with such content. “Come on, Liam! Let’s get out there. You think you can control it? Come on Liam, I know what makes you explode.”

Liam was losing control. His eyes began to glow. “Fuck off, Brett.”

“Liam, calm down.” Brett insisted.

Liam’s I.E.D was building. His rage was about to be let loose. He took his lacrosse stick and broke it. “Practice is over! Everyone go home!”

Everyone was in shock, but they left. “Liam, let me talk to you.” Brett said.

Liam growled. “Go away, Brett.”

Liam ran into the locker room. Everyone was clearing out. They were afraid of Liam and wanted to leave. Liam began to strip. He pulled his jersey over his head and took off all of his pads. He knew a hot shower would help him. He took off his pants and revealed his jock strap. Liam only wore jock straps, unless he went commando. Today, he wore his tight red ones that barely fit his cock into.

“Hmm, a jock? I always pictured you as a boxer kind of guy.” A voice said.

Liam spun around and saw Brett standing there, shirtless. “What are you doing here, Brett?” 

Brett pulled his pants down unveiling his jock strap as well, but his was blue. “We just had practice, didn’t we? I’m going to shower.” Brett pulled his jock off revealing his cut dick. Liam could tell that Brett was semi hard, but even then his dick was about 7 or 8 inches and thick. He walked by Liam, shamelessly and turned the water on. Liam could not take his eyes off of Brett. The water dripping down his abs, covering his body. “Aren’t you going to shower, Liam?”

Since Hayden left, Liam was desperate. He was noticing more girls and surprisingly some guys. Normally in the locker room, he would just try to avoid looking at guys dicks, but lately he seemed to be unable to take his eyes off of them. He would see who had the bigger dick, who’s ass looked better, and who had the best abs. Liam had realized the fact that he was bi, but he had not done anything with a guy. Yet, there was Brett who was definitely bi and eyeing Liam. “Um, what did you say?” Liam said snapping back out of his imagination. 

“Are you going to shower, Liam?” Brett said. He turned a shower’s knob on for Liam. Liam was nervous, but he tried to act normal. He pulled his jock off and tried to hide the fact that he was almost completely hard. His cut dick swung out at about 7 inches long. He walked under the water and Brett smiled. “Someone’s excited.”

“Shut up.” Liam said. He was still pissed off at Brett, but the other part of him wanted Brett to fuck him.

Brett smiled more and sniffed. “You smell that, Liam?”

Liam sniffed, he noticed a weird smell, but could not tell what it was. “Is it some sort of wolf?”

“No.” Brett said. Then Brett pinned Liam to the wall. “It’s your desire to be fucked. You want me. I can smell it all over you.” Liam’s dick was getting harder against Brett’s thigh. “Plus I can feel it.” 

“You think you can handle me?” Liam said trying to act tough. Liam wanted Brett to dominate him.

Brett looked Liam straight in the eyes. “Like I said on the field, I know what make you explode.” Brett crashed his lips against Liam’s and grabbed a handful of Liam’s ass. Brett’s lips were soft and rough kissing was exactly what Liam needed. Liam ran his fingers through Brett’s hair. Liam loved that Brett was playing with his ass. Hayden never liked to touch Liam’s ass and he liked a good squeeze every now and then. Brett brought his hand to Liam’s throat and began to choke him. “You’re my bitch, Liam. Now get on your knees and worship my cock.” 

Liam got on his knees and looked at Brett’s cock which was now fully hard. He had grown to about 9 - 10 inches. He knew this was going to wreck his ass later, but first he had a surprise for Brett. “Think I can take it all in my mouth, Brett?” Liam did not have a gag reflex, but wanted Brett to find that out on his own.

“You  _ will  _ take it all, Liam. Like a good slut.” Brett replied pushing Liam’s face against his cock. Liam opened wide and began to slowly take Brett’s cock. Liam loved that Brett’s cock was throbbing and when it was this hard, he could see the vein’s. He knew that Brett yearned for the day he could get Liam. Liam sucked down all 10 inches of Brett’s thick, hard cock. “Oh, Liam. Fuck yes.”

Liam came off his cock with a pop. “You like that, Brett?”

“I did not say to finish!” Brett pushed Liam back to his cock. He loved being dominated, that was why he often would jack off about Scott dominating him. And why he and Mason would never work, ever. Brett brought Liam up to standing by pulling on his hair. “You want me to fuck you, Liam?”

Liam was panting. He had seen Brett act tough, but this was tough, dominant, and beyond sexy. “Yes, Brett.”

Brett spanked Liam. “Yes, what?”

“I want you to fuck me, Brett. I want you to shove me against the wall, fuck me raw, fucking use my manpussy, and make me unable to walk.” Liam said.

Brett choked Liam again and kissed him. “Good, you little slut.”

Liam felt Brett push him against the wall and spread his legs. Liam braced himself. He had fingered himself before, but he had never had a dick in him. This was going to hurt, especially with a dick as big as Brett. “Please, go slow.”

Brett had his lips against the back of Liam’s neck and he could feel Brett smile. “Oh, I will take very good care of you.” Liam felt Brett put his hands on his hips. His claws were slowly coming out and pressed against Liam’s skin. He knew Brett was going to be using his powers to destroy Liam’s hole. And he had no complaints. 

Brett thrust his cock into Liam in one quick motion. “FUCK!” Liam screamed as all 10 inches of Brett went inside of him.

Brett quickly grabbed Liam by the hair with one hand. “Shhhh! You’ll get us caught you slut.”

Liam loved every second of Brett pounding his ass. “Fuck, Brett! Please!”

“Please what?!” Brett asked as he fucked Liam harder and harder.

“Breed me, Brett! Make my manpussy wet with your cum!” Liam screamed.

Brett’s claws dug into Liam’s side and cum erupted into his hole. “Fuck!” Brett said, but he was still pounding his ass. “Like I said, I know what makes you explode, Liam.”

He was right. Liam was close and he loved everything Brett was doing. His cum was going inside of his hole. Brett’s cock was inside of him. His hands were exploring Liam’s body. Liam whimpered at the touch. “You’re going to cum, aren’t you Liam?” Brett whispered seductively into his ear. “You love my touch. You are aching for me. You want me. And now I am yours. I bred that tight ass of yours and and you love the fact that I am inside of you. You wanted me, Liam. You have me. Remember this next time we are on the field and I tackle you.” Liam was aching at every word Brett said. “Think of my sweaty body wanting to be on top of you and be inside of you.”

“Fuck!” Liam screamed as he shot his cum all over the wall. He collapsed on to the ground. Brett sat next to him and kissed him. “How did you know?”

“Please, Liam. I have known for a while. I’ve wanted you for years.” Brett said.

“So, we should do this again sometime?” Liam asked.

Brett stood up leaving Liam on the floor. “Sure, like I said. I know what makes you explode.” Brett winked and went for his clothes.

Liam sat there naked, hole filled with cum, and the water running onto his body. He had forgotten about his stress. He had forgotten about Hayden. He just stared at Brett and his 8 pack. It seemed Liam was over Hayden for good. Brett had brought out something in Liam that would forever change his outlooks on life. Learning this new desire to be dominated made him realize him and Hayden would have never worked in the long run. Once he had a taste of being dominated to the core, his urge to submit was continuously rising, even just after one orgasm.


End file.
